Mockingjay: Victorious Style
by BraveAtHeart
Summary: The third and final installment of the Hunger Games Victorious series. The past two years or so have been rough on these guys. But it's not over yet. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What's up guys? Missed you. Hope you read my oneshot, "Hollywood Arts Secret" which I posted a couple days ago. I think. I don't remember. Anyhow, here is the first chapter of the final installment of my Hunger Games/Victorious crossover. I hope this suffices as a nice first chapter **

**Jade POV**

I was surrounded in a world of gray.

Gray, everywhere you looked. The walls. The ground. Even the air. There was this suffocating gray all around me. Part of me wanted to explore, find out what more there is to this gray world, and part of me wanted to leave this place as soon as I could because it was too much for me to handle and I could tell everyone else was having a hard time too.

I stood with Katniss in what remained of her old home.

She looked around silently, occasionally lifting and moving a piece of rubble to see what lie underneath it. She guided me all around her house, and I saw it all for the first time, only not in the state I would've hoped it'd be in.

I heard her breathing pick up as she picked up what I'd assume to be her dad's old hunting jacket, and a picture of her father. She rolled her pearl around on her fingers.

"Katniss," I said questioningly, wondering if this was really a good idea to let her come out here. None of us wanted to let her out here.

"Jade, my head hurts. I can't think straight," she said, and I could tell she was starting to panic.

"Facts, Katniss," I said quietly. See, we played sort of this "game" with her. Because of her injuries, there were some things she couldn't remember, and when she started to worry about something, her memory would fade. It was altogether a bad situation. I was in the same situation though, so we were trying to help each other.

"Okay," she said, sitting down on the floor in the ash. I followed suit, coughing a bit.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am 17 years old. I have a little sister named Prim, my father is dead, and my mother's name is Elizabeth. Peeta is my fiancée and he got taken by the Capitol. Your name is Jade, and our friend Cat is back at our new home in District 13, because District 12 was bombed," she said, going through all of the basic, most important things. "Oh yeah, and your boyfriend and my best friend Gale is there in thirteen too, along with our friend Finnick and his girlfriend Annie."

I smiled. "See, you're fine," I said quietly. "Do you want to take a few things and go?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I can't be here for long…"

As we walked back out through the destroyed district, I tried to ignore the tons of dead bodies lying around.

Katniss told me that she couldn't help but think this was all her fault. I kept telling her it wasn't, and if it was, then we all have blame to share. We are all so ridden with guilt right now about not saving Lulu that it's scary.

To be honest, I don't think any of us are very mentally stable.

There's Katniss and I, who's memory and thoughts get all jumbled up and we have to repeat all the facts we know about ourselves whenever that happens. There's Cat, who's still trying to get better from being so sick in the arena. She's trying to block of reality and pretend like nothing's happening. Sometimes I'll see her rocking back and forth, muttering that everything's fine. I felt so bad for her. There's Finnick, who misses Lulu terribly and blames himself and solely himself for her death.

Yeah, we're just not well.

Katniss stopped as we were getting closer and closer to the hovercraft. I could hear it, and I could see it.

I raised my eyebrow at her, questioning why she had stopped.

She looked down around at the bodies, and I could see her thoughts in her eyes.

I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Katniss, listen to me," I said quietly, and she looked up at me, undeniable hurt in her eyes.

She looked back down. Her next words were heartbreaking.

"I killed you. And you. And you. And I'm so sorry…"

I gulped down the lump threatening to rise in my throat.

"Katniss, listen," I told her, guiding her away from the bodies as much as I could.

I placed her in front of me, and put my hands on her shoulders. She looked down sadly.

"You didn't do this, okay? This is the Capitol's fault. Did you send them out here to kill all these people?" I asked, knowing full well that she obviously didn't.

"I might as well have," she said sadly.

"But why? What makes you say that?" I asked her, kicking at the dust a little bit.

She sighed.

"I shot the arrow! I shot the arrow at the force field, and it blew up, and I killed Lulu too! And it made them mad and then they did all this! Therefore, it is my fault!" she exclaimed, her voice raising with every word.

"No it's not. You did it because you wanted out. We all did. They were already angry, they were probably planning this for a long time. It's not your fault," I told her quietly, and she avoided my gaze.

I waited for her to say something.

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the area were in, and it took me a moment, but I recognized the path that we were now both running down.

I saw the green grass from far away, and I was happy that it wasn't destroyed. That place was an escape, and we needed it right now.

We both practically collapsed onto the soft grass, and I found my fingers running through it. We were both silent.

I closed my eyes for a moment.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a quiet voice singing.

"There is a house built out of stone

Wooden floors, walls, and windowsills," she began slowly, and I tried to convince myself that it was only dust in my eyes, nothing more. Because two lines of a song shouldn't make me tear up like this.

This song was about home, and our true home has been taken away from us. Especially Katniss. It was difficult to understand, to fully take in.

"Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust

This is place where I don't feel alone," I chimed in, and neither of us looked at each other. This wasn't a big performance for fun, not at all. This was private, this was special, this was deep.

"This is a place where I feel at home," we both sang together.

"And I built a home

For me

For you," I sang, and then Katniss picked up.

"Until it disappeared

From me

From you," she sang.

"And now it's time to leave and turn to dust…" I sang, my voice broken so it was crackly and uneven. I sighed.

"You know life is never going to be the same now, right?" Katniss asked. Sometimes we'd ask questions that we knew the answer to, or that were obvious to everyone else, because everything just messed with our heads.

"Katniss, I've known that since the day we went into the arena for the first time," I told her, clearing my throat afterwards.

She sighed, picking her bag up off the ground from where she'd thrown it. She set it on her lap.

I heard a a soft meow, and Katniss spun around, apparently recognizing the sound.

There stood Buttercup, looking mangled as ever.

He pondered slowly over to us. He hissed at Katniss and jumped into my lap. I smiled a little.

"Prim'll be happy," I told Katniss, and she forced a tiny smile and nodded.

I stood up, wrapping Buttercup up in my jacket. He didn't claw or scratch. Usually he hated everyone, but I guess he doesn't mind me.

The two of us wandered through the ruins of District 12 and headed to the hovercraft, where we would go to our new "home", District 13.

But that'll never be home. District 12 is home. But we don't have that anymore. We're not really homeless, but at heart, it feels like we are. And it's not a good feeling at all.

**A/N: Weird ending. Anyway, just wanted to get this started up. Hope it was a reasonable short start Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is more of a filler than a chapter, and I apologize. I have joined marching band which is taking up a lot of my time. I will try to update before it ends, but I can't make any promises. I'm going to put this story on hiatus just in case I can't update. **

**Cat POV**

I lie in my bed in District 13, staring up at the bunk above mine. I smiled the tiniest of smiles as a hand reached down from above. I linked mine with the strong, rough hands that seemed to mold perfectly with my own.

Sammy leaned over the edge and smiled down at me.

"Oh come on, is that the biggest smile you got?" he asked me, giving my hand a squeeze.

I tried smiling wider, but it just fell back into the tiny little one I had before.

Sammy sighed.

"Can I come down there?" I need some color, I'm tired of staring at all this white," Sammy said, letting his walls drop, so that I could see how he was really feeling. He wasn't as happy as he tried to pretend he was.

See, a little fact about district 13. It's so monotone. Everything feels like a prison. The beds, the walls, the floors, everything are either white or gray. We all wear the same clothes. Food is never anything but this weird mush that's not the greatest tasting. We have these preset schedules every day that get tattooed into our arms. It's just routine here, nothing more. And I can't stand it at all.

I nodded up at Sammy, and he jumped down from the bunk. I gasped, thinking he'd get hurt, but he was fine.

He kneeled down by the edge of the bed and grabbed both of my hands. His head sunk down so that all I could see was his eyes and up.

He put on the cutest puppy dog eyes ever and stared at me as if he were waiting for a treat.

I giggled for what had to be the first time in a long time. I could see his cheeks curve into a smile.

"You're so cute," I said through giggles.

"I try," replied Sammy. "Scoot over."

I did as he asked and let him wrap his arms around me as he lie down. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

My moment of happiness had disappeared, and I was left with this same empty feeling that I'd had since we found out the fate of everyone.

Lulu.

My heart still hurt every time I heard her name. She was really gone, and she was never coming back. That hurts.

Everything hurts, to be honest. For a while there was just this stage of being numb, where nothing really fazed me. I hated that. But that numbness is gone now, and I sort of want it back. This pain is a little too much for me to handle.

"It hurts, Sammy," I whispered involuntarily, to which I received a tight squeeze.

"I know," he whispered back. "But I'm gonna help you through it."

I sighed and buried my face into his neck, then tried to ignore all the painful thoughts.

**Katniss POV – about 2 hours later**

Jade and I were on our way to dinner when suddenly we got called into Command, something you'll learn more about later. Caesar was doing a broadcast from the Capitol…and guess who was in it?

"Peeta!" I screeched, pushing people out of my way so I could get closer to the screen.

He looked healthy. A tiny bit timid, but healthy. That was a good sign, I guess.

I had to swallow back the lump in my throat as Jade put an arm around me cautiously. I leaned into her as we listened to what Peeta and Caesar were saying.

Caesar asked him about his thoughts during the Quarter Quell.

"Well…okay, let me admit something. I wanted to save Katniss regardless, and I wanted to try and give myself up to see if it'd save her. I just didn't do enough…" Peeta said, his voice trailing off at the end.

"And your baby too," Caesar said somewhat sadly, and Peeta agreed.

The next few minutes were just retelling the events that everyone saw and heard in the Quarter Quell. I had to tune out some of it, because it brought back too many negative thoughts and memories. I couldn't handle it.

The strangest thing that happened though was when Peeta started getting angry. I mean, extremely angry, angrier than I thought he could ever get. He was screaming at Caesar, saying he should have saved me but he couldn't. I bet he didn't know I was even alive. What if they told him I was dead?

I thought about how I would've felt if Haymitch had said Peeta was dead. The heaviness in my heart was so bad that I had to spend the next minute staring at Peeta on the screen and telling myself he was alive and fairly well.

**Jade POV**

I held tightly onto Katniss as we watched the broadcast in silence. I could feel her shaking as it started to wrap up. I think both of us felt a little better, being able to see Peeta and know that he was alright, that nothing was happening to him. But after the cameras went off, there was nothing we could do.

The last thing Peeta said really stuck in my mind though. He said he wanted everyone who was watching to just stop fighting.

Katniss and I saw this as a positive thing, and I think both of us swelled with appreciation for him. He was brave enough to stand against the Capitol and say that.

I could hear murmurs of unhappiness from the other people, though.

"He's crazy."

"Stop fighting? What does he want, a fairytale land?"

I had to physically restrain Katniss as she tried to lash out at them.

She turned back and looked at me with a fire in her eyes.

"Jade, please let go," she said as calmly as she could, and I complied with her request. Instead of trying to attack the ones who were murmuring discouraging things about Peeta's thoughts, she just ran out of the room without even thinking.

I sighed.

I know Peeta wants the fighting to end, but it's the only way we can get all of this done and over with. It's the only way we can gain freedom from the Capitol's strong grasp on us. We have to fight, whether we want to or not, and unfortunately that's just how it was going to have to be.

Someone was going to have to take charge and make it happen, though.

I looked around me, searching for someone to tell my thoughts to.

Among the people in the room was Plutarch Heavensbee. I stormed up to him, and he raised an eyebrow in inquiry as I reached him.

"We're starting a revolution. We've sacrificed too much to give up now," I said to him, and he nodded.

That's all he did. He nodded.

A moment later, Katniss reappeared.

"Care to join us? We're discussing a revolution," Plutarch called to her. the other bystanders in the room turned to him, as they didn't yet know about this.

"Perfect," Katniss said, coming up to us. "Someone's going to have to represent it."

I waited for her to continue, even though I knew exactly where it was going to go.

"You've just found yourself a leader," Katniss said.

Suddenly, a single word came to my mind.

"You've just found yourself a Mockingjay," I said. Katniss turned to me and nodded in agreement.

Plutarch was silent for a moment.

"Very well then," he replied, taking a deep breath. "Mockingjay it is."

**A/N: Yeah…not the greatest. At all. Unfortunately, it's all I have time to do right now. Luckily though it does get everything rolling a little bit. So…yeah. If I don't update for a good month, it's because of marching band. Until then…I hope this will suffice for a tiny little filler chapter. **

**Maybe I can do a few oneshots in the next month? Yeah, I'll try doing that.**

**Please review! **


End file.
